one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagare Hisui VS Cinder Fall
Nagare Hisui VS Cinder Fall is the 6th battle of the 3rd season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Nagare from K: Return of Kings and Cinder from RWBY. Description Main antagonists who wield Aura! Will the Green King or Fall Maiden prove their strength? Battle Field in Vale, 5:00 PM Nagare grinned. His target, Cinder Fall, wielder of a power comparable to Kings, was in his sight. Breaking out of his wheelchair, Nagare activated his Green Aura. His hair turned white, and sparks of emerald electricity surrounded him. Outstretching his hand, Nagare fired three jagged bolts of Aura, but Cinder instinctively dodged the attack. The battle was on. FIGHT! 60 Cinder launched two arrows at Nagare, but he blasted them into dust and flew towards Cinder. The Green King charged his hand with Aura and punched, but Cinder's sword blocked it. Breaking the clash, Nagare powered both his fists and struck two more times, only to be stopped again. Cinder threw a close range wave of fire to repel Nagare, then shot a wide and strong blast of fire, but Nagare conjured a circular Aura shield to stop it. 50 Nagare flew backwards, moved his hand in a quick downward motion, creating five bladelike Aura blasts, however Cinder's own Aura tanked the attack. Cinder formed a large fireball and sent it at Nagare in response. Transforming into green lightning, Nagare circled around the ball and turned back into his normal form, then rapid-fired Green Aura blasts at the Maiden. Each blast was dodged, Cinder moving like a blur to avoid the green light. Four arrows struck Nagare, exploding on contact. 40 The King flew out of the dust and was greeted by a storm of glassy spikes, which flew at him. Nagare dropped to the ground and created a crescent of Aura, shattering the spikes, but was rushed by Cinder soon after, who attacked Nagare with her swords. Nagare quickly defended using his Aura-enhanced hands, but was soon forced to fly, otherwise Cinder's next attack, a thin yet deadly fire blast, would have punched a hole in him. Cinder also flew, and shot two streams of fire. Nagare blocked them with Aura while moving towards his opponent. 30 Nagare once more turned into lightning, and dropkicked Cinder, sending the two in opposite directions. Now at a good distance from Nagare, Cinder unleashed a titanic fire that threatened to burn Nagare to ash. A peridot-colored Aura shield put a stop to the flame. Seeing that Nagare was preoccupied with the flame, Cinder flew above him, and shot another similar fire attack, which was also blocked, but Nagare was sent to the ground as a result. Cinder flew down as well and thrust her sword at Nagare's head, but the King turned into lightning and escaped the attack, before reappearing half a mile away from Cinder. 20 Cinder created more glass shards and threw them at Nagare, then charged. Nagare shot down the shards and sent two lightning bolts at Cinder, however the Maiden jumped over them and sent a burst of flame from her hand. Nagare dodged it and also moved in close, while jumping in the air, hand readying a punch. Cinder and Nagare clashed, the Aura-covered fist snapping Cinder's blade in half. Nagare used his other hand to shoot a large Green Aura blast, and Cinder summoned a massive wave of fire. Both attacks colliding made a colossal explosion that caused large clouds of smoke to rise. 10 Both combatants jumped away from the other. Six spears of fire were stopped by Nagare's hand. Turning into the emerald electricity of Green Aura, Nagare soared forward. Multiple pillars of fire attempted to halt his progress, nevertheless he couldn't be stopped. Nagare just avoided the pillars, like an expert pilot dodging enemy fire. Finally reaching his opponent, Nagare's electric form impaled Cinder's chest, then entered her body. The Maiden wore a feared expression, of shock and horror, before her body exploded like a balloon, Nagare releasing Aura in all directions while inside. Blood and pieces of bone rained down. Nagare turned back to normal and got back in his wheelchair, deactivating his Aura. KO! This melee's winner is......Nagare Hisui! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees